


Harry Potter & the Divine Spirit

by Vrash



Series: Harry Potter and the Grand Archer [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrash/pseuds/Vrash
Summary: Harry Potter is a strange boy, he seems smarter than most his age and keeps a happy smile despite his neglectful family, one may think such a thing to be only a facade, but this boy is truly happy, if you could clearly see who follows him it would be obvious why. A new Grand Archer is in his shadow afterall.
Series: Harry Potter and the Grand Archer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031070
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Harry Potter & the Divine Spirit

Lily was nervous, such a thing is not uncommon for one that is hiding from the most famous serial killer in the magical world, Voldemort, tough he is not in any political charge he possesses the greatest paramilitar organization that britain has ever seen, it would be obvious why Lily should be nervous, what's not obvious is Why she is really nervous, after all this has been her little secret, only her husband knows what she has been doing, summoning a Divine Spirit, you may ask what even is a Divine Spirit, when a god or goddess leave this world permanently their soul is sent to a special throne outside of time and space, Lily has been able to conclude that much, but, it is essentially impossible to manifest one of those spirits in the earth without wasting so much magical energy that it becomes useless, even if you were to deplete the magic of an entire town you would be unable to do as much as manifesting the weakest of them, but Lily is both an ambitious and a resourceful woman, by extracting and filling potions with as much magic as possible for extended periods of time she has become able to get enough magical energy to maintain a god, and one of the big ones if her calculations are exact, she has made her research, being muggleborn she knows way more than the average wizard about myths, evading the greek ones do to their narcissistic attitude as well as the more unknown american ones she should be able to summon a god from the hindu pantheon, she wanted to summon a chinese one to satiate her curiosity about them and their hierarchy but decided against the idea, afterall to summon a god is a serious issue, and this one was going to be anchored around her son, Lily was not always a witch after all and one of the things that she longed before becoming one (In the sense that she learned about the use of magic) was to see a Guardian Angel, she wanted to feel protected at all times, while she felt that such a wish was obsolete now that james was here with her she wanted to protect her most precious family, her son, tinkering with a hundred different spells she was able to increment the magical energy generated by her son so that he may have something better than a Guardian Angel, a Guardian God, there is a but in all of this obviously, the fact that you need a god that wants to protect her son, she has made a special offering just for this, a special pact, something that once signed will ensure that both parties will be severely benefiated.   
  
  


The Throne is a boring place, a tortuous one for someone such as him, afterall he is not a normal god, as a Vishnu Avatar he possesses dreams, tough they have been mostly fulfilled or are impossible, there is one that remains as something “That is Possible”, a wish inserted in him since the days that he was in that war, a simple “I do not want to see people suffer”, in the Throne of Heroes time does not pass so it is as if you have always been here, but even then in a place outside of time, time appears from time to time, that is each time he is summoned, as a famous warrior and a human at the same time, he is summoned often in comparison with other gods, but, each time he is summoned he does not like what he sees, being from the Treta Yuga he is accustomed to a world with way more dharma, this honest wish of him is the only reason why he is so accessible to summon, he wants to help, and in this very moment the greatest archer history was called, not by a powerful magus (Tough as a witch she Is powerful) but by a mother that wants his son to be safe.

In a normal basement potions can be seen on the ground, laying there with a baby playing with a bow for his size, the mother is saying an intricate spell with her wand making precise movements while the Father is in the living room, sounds can be heard outside of the house, a single dark robed man with the message of a traitor, the woman in a state resembling a trance can hear nothing, the father checks if the one making the sounds is their friend Albus, but, once he opens the door a green flash is the only thing he sees, laying in the ground now lies the corpse of James Potter, the ritual proceeds with the mother believing her husband broke her favorite furniture, as finished the ritual a green flash could be seen from the corners of her eyes, now there lies the corpse of Lily Potter, Voldemort believing himself to have won looked at the baby, to see the only one who could kill him in an almost too easy to kill state was giving him tears of happiness, or so he want to think even though he has not felt happiness a long time ago, but, the god appeared, clad in light red armor with a bow and no arrows he saw his enemy, with a resounding “Who are you??!!” Voldemort prepared a spell, but the Archer just stood there, he had no mouth and no arrows, even then he answered his enemy with his magic, or the closest thing to it, “The Grand Archer bids you farewell, Voldemort” And with a single strike done with his palm Voldemort died, not by a spell but by a single strike by a God, the archer who saw the baby talked to him, “Do not worry, for the King of Kosala, Ram guards you, Harry Potter”.

**Author's Note:**

> Second story on this site, please comment to let me now what you think about this fanfic and to recomend what tags to put. I will answer all comments in the next chapter in the end notes.


End file.
